Slayer Reversal
by Oiche
Summary: Spike's the slayer here pals but it's not your average role reversal story. C'mon, review meeeeeeeeeeee!
1. Chapter 1

The Bronze was packed for a week-night and William hated it when it was like this. He sat in a corner writing in his journal and waited for his friends to return from the dance floor. He caught a glimpse of Buffy and his heart filled with delight, until he saw that hulking idiot Angel following her off the floor. He did not and never would trust the Master Vampire. William didn't like the way he looked at Buffy and he especially didn't like the way that the vampire looked at him, there was hatred and mistrust and something else that William couldn't, and didn't want, to name.

The couple approached the table, flanked by Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Willow. They were all slightly out of breath and smiling happily. William beamed at the humans and werewolf but glared at the vampire. Aside from the fact that Angel was a pompous, big-fore-headed git who used far too much hair gel, he was also a vampire. A vampire and a Slayer, was just wrong.

"What have we got here, Willy?" Angel sneered at him, grabbing William's journal.

"It's William." he gritted out "And the book's none of your business, give it here!"

"Now, now! I just want a peep at whatever has you so enthralled, okay? So sit down Slay-boy." Angel pushed William into his seat in the booth and turned a page. His eyes widened and an amused grin appeared on his face. "Well, isn't this interesting."

Angel gave William a chilling smile and "Don't be shy." he said then looked down at the page before him and began to read "My heart expands, 'tis grown a bulge in it, inspired by your beauty, effulgent." he looked up after the last word and repeated with a laugh "Effulgent?"

Angel began chuckling to himself while the other Scoobies looked awkward and upset on their friend's behalf. "You're such a big meanie!" Willow declared, pulling the journal from Angel's grip and handing it to William.

"I have to go." William said gruffly and stood up from the table without saying any goodbyes. Buffy frowned and followed after him. She put a hand on his arm and waited for him to face her.

"I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I don't want any bull. D'ya understand me, Will?"

He nodded enthusiastically and Buffy continued with a sigh. "Your poetry, it's... they're... not written about me, are they?"

"They're about how I feel." William said.

"Don't you dare dodge the question, are they about me?" Buffy persisted stubbornly.

William took a deep breath, it was now, or never. And this time the Slayer chose now. "Every syllable."

"Oh, God!" Buffy cursed.

"Oh, I know... it's sudden and... please, if they're no good, they're only words but... the feeling behind them... I love you, Buffy."

"Please stop!" Buffy pleaded quietly, all her fears now confirmed.

"I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that you try to see me-"

"I do see you. That's the problem. You're nothing to me, William. You'll only ever be a friend, a dear friend perhaps but never more. I just can't love you like that."

She shook her head sadly and walked back to Angel, leaving William devastated and alone. Hot, angry tears filled his eyes. He stormed out of the Bronze and into the darkness outside. He marched back to the flat he shared with Giles and pulled the duffle bag and suitcase from under the bed. Dashing around the room and the rest of the flat he grabbed all his stuff and shoved it into the case and bag. He wiped angrily at his face before writing a quick letter to explain everything to Giles. Leaving his keys on the table he took a last look at the place he'd called home for the last few months and slammed out of the building. No more would he be pushed around, he was a Slayer goddammit! No more would he meekly sit by and watch life dwindle away. No more!

_Giles,_

_I'd just like to thank you for all that you have done for me in the past while; I haven't and will never forget that. You've been like a father to me; and my mother and I shall always be indebted to you for that._

_I have gone home to mum. I'll continue my Slayer duties back home, don't worry about that. I have a duty and I won't shirk it. For some reason the Powers chose to make me their first male Slayer, I can't comprehend why, but I digress._

_This is in no way your, Red, Wolf-boy, the Cheerleader, the Whelp or Joyce's fault. Buffy made me see something tonight, I don't blame her either. My eyes are open and I noticed a few things. I still have growing up to do and I don't think that I'll become the man I want to one day be, in Sunnydale._

_I'll miss you all terribly but they now have this fun thing called a telephone so I'll expect regular updates. Take care of yourself, Giles. And the others, I can't be there to watch them anymore. I'll keep an eye on things back home, don't fret, everything will be fine._

_Send them all my love,_

_See you soon (hopefully),_

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Lord William Pratt, the eighth. (Will) xxx_

When Giles returned that evening to find his other Slayer had up and left he was very shocked but knew that William knew himself enough to make such a decision. The boy was right, he still had growing up to do and in the Watcher's opinion England was a far more suitable location to do so than California.

Willow and Xander were utterly distraught when he told them of William's departure the next day. Cordelia made a poor attempt at a sympathetic noise then left the meeting early to make a hair appointment. Oz sat there stoically as usual but was really upset on the inside, he had so much in common with the male Slayer and had grown to depend on the other boy as his sole confidant, besides William was the one who encouraged him to approach Willow far sooner than he would have if left to his own devices.

Buffy blamed herself even though they all emphasised how it wasn't her fault and pointed out that William didn't feel any animosity towards her. That night she cried for hours in a self-pitying, guilt sob-fest. Joyce was as saddened as the rest if not more. She had taken William under her wing and been like a second mother to the boy. She loved him dearly and hoped that he'd keep safe.

Life went on in Sunnydale. Drusilla rolled into town with her doting childe, Lucas. The vampire she'd turned in the nineteen-twenties kidnapped Angel and used him to restore the insane vampiress. Ethan came to town and turned everyone into their costumes. The Scoobies fought the various demons that were attracted to the Hellmouth. Angel reverted to being Angelus and set a rampage upon the town. Buffy defeated the Judge and teamed up with Lucas to defeat Angelus. The two kin of Angel left Sunnydale and Buffy ran away in the hopes of escaping her personal demons, in hopes of forgetting the love that she had sent to hell.

The next year when Buffy had been returned to Sunnydale she learned that William had been contacting the others less and less. When Faith turned up in town the Scoobies all grieved the apparent loss of the male Slayer. Joyce, Willow and Xander took it the hardest. Joyce had lost the lad she thought of as a son, Willow had lost the intelligent bookworm who understood her better than anyone else in the world; Xander had lost another best friend to demons. Buffy's guilt became overwhelming. And Giles, well, he refused to accept it, and worried the others immensely. He never mentioned William again, never talked about anything that could lead to memories of the boy, never entertained conversations where someone else could possibly say his name.

And again life had to go on; Faith's slippery slope into evil was another devastating blow. The new watcher showed up with Faith, she was a young, ebony haired woman with a beautiful face, named Alison who became a solid member of the Scoobs. Alison and Giles quit the Council after the botched Cruciamentum. Angel returned from hell and hovered around them for the rest of the year, never getting too close, yet Buffy fell even more madly in love with him. The SAT's were approaching and the Scoobies tried to enjoy their last year of High School. The Mayor's sordid life was uncovered and his teaming up with Faith was a hard blow. Buffy was horrified to learn that Angel was leaving her. Faith got her comeuppance and the Sunnydale seniors faced the Mayor at Graduation.

William, or Spike, as he was now known stepped off the bus and looked around at Sunnydale for the first time in almost two years. He sighed as he remembered the good and bad memories that this town held for him, then shook his head. He was Spike now, confident, snarky, cool. He didn't have to worry about what the people of this town thought of him any longer, and yet he did.

He gathered his luggage and made his way towards the high school. It was a surprise to see only burnt-out reminders of Scooby-central. He wondered what else had happened since he'd left.

Night was swiftly approaching and he decided to find the apartment he'd booked online before heading out on patrol. He'd see Joyce and Giles tomorrow, and maybe the others, but his surrogate parents were his first concern. He had absolutely no desire to see _her_ again, not after the fateful night of his departure.

"Ready ta Bronze it, Buff?" Willow asked of her friend and roommate.

Buffy span away from the mirror on her desk and smacked her freshly painted lips. She patted her hair and straightened her halter neck. "Yup." she replied but without much enthusiasm. Nothing was the same since Angel had left but she'd had enough of wallowing.

Willow gave her a gentle smile of sympathy. "You feeling any better?"

"It's getting easier, Wills." Buffy sighed. Willow wrapped an arm around her best friend's slender shoulders and cuddled her. Buffy revelled in the support of the young witch; she didn't know how she would have dealt without Willow.

"C'mon, let's go get our funk on." Willow said with a goofy smile. The two girls laughed and headed out the door.

"Where do you want me to put this, mum?"

Joyce turned around to look at the pretty vampiress. Brody looked younger than Joyce's own daughter and yet she had seen the Industrial Revolution, the Boxer Rebellion and both World Wars.

"In the back room is fine, sweetie." Joyce said with a warm grin. Brody nodded and hurried to do her bidding. 'Sweet girl' Joyce thought, she didn't remember Buffy offering to help with the heavier deliveries before. But, she supposed, her little girl had a lot on her mind now, college, slaying duties and Angel's leaving.

Brody re-entered the room and sat down on the bench beside Joyce where she was looking over a stock list. Joyce stroked her hair as the little vampiress yawned and leaned against the wall.

"I'm glad the Powers picked me to be your guardian." Joyce suddenly revealed.

Brody's misty, grey-blue eyes snapped open and she looked over at Joyce. "Glad they made me your daughter." she replied, delighted that she now had family. "Are you going to tell Buffy about me?"

There was no accusation in Brody's voice but Joyce wanted to assure her that she was in no way ashamed of the girl. "It's not that I don't want her to know, sweetie, but it's gonna be a lot for her to handle."

"Hey, I understand, my cousin Angel really screwed her over. She's not gonna be too happy about having another Aurelian Vamp shoved into her life like this. God… I can't stand that git, the gall of him!" Brody growled.

"How I agree with you, darling." Joyce sighed and stood to put away the paperwork in the Gallery's office. She returned a few moments later and locked the door behind her. Brody switched off the lights and took Joyce's hand to lead her through the cluttered space with her superior eyesight. Joyce locked the front entrance then and they started towards her car. "You want me to drive you home?"

"No, it's okay, mum. I'll do a quick patrol on my way." Brody said.

Joyce placed a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek. "You should go out, have some fun. You deserve it."

"Okay." Brody grinned bashfully and ran into the night at full vampire speed. Joyce looked after her daughter and frowned. Brody needed more friends; it was starting to worry her. No mother liked to see their child lonely and as nice as Clem was, her daughter was all duty and no play; it wasn't healthy.

Spike sat down at the bar and his eyes widened in surprise when he turned from ordering his drink to see a familiar face. There was a baggy-skinned demon sitting in the seat next to him, cradling a ginger ale.

"Robert!" Spike exclaimed happily "What are you doing in Sunnydale?"

The demon faced him and gave him a funny look. "I'm not Robert, my name's Clem." suddenly realisation dawned on him and he smiled back at Spike "You're the male Slayer that my cousin, Robert was telling me about. You're back in town for good?"

"Yeah, that I am, mate. I'm Spike." he said offering Clem his hand. His two years as a Slayer in a big city like London had allowed him to see the grey in life and now he had many demon friends.

"Nice to meet you." Clem smiled.

"So, Robert's cousin, ey? What're ya doin' here today then?" Spike inquired in a friendly manner.

"Oh, I'm waitin' on a girl." Clem replied with a grin. He loved saying that and watching the look on people's faces when she walked in. They weren't a couple or anything but it was funny to watch jaws drop whenever she approached him. Her skin may be hideously tight but Clem could see how beautiful she was, inside and out. As well as having a pretty face she had a kind heart that shone through, took you in and protected you.

"Oh yeah?" Spike questioned, in a genuinely interested tone. He had gotten on really well with Robert and thought that the same would probably apply to Clem.

"There she is." Clem said with a nod of his head in her direction.

Spike craned his neck to see what Clem's companion would look like but the crowded dance floor of the Bronze obscured his view. He settled back in his chair and decided to be patient when he caught sight of the Scoobies. He ducked his head down but watched them from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Spike." Clem was saying "I'd like you to meet Celeste."

Still distracted by the glimpse of his old friends, minus the girl who'd broken his heart, he briefly looked over at Clem and the girl next to him. "Yeah, hi. It's nice to meet y-" Spike stopped abruptly when he saw her clearly.

His mouth hung agape as he stared unabashedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste, this was the name that Brody adapted for her human guise. The Powers That Be had granted her a chance at truly representing them. She was given Joyce, a nurturer and advisor. She was a mother for a perpetual teenager; a girl, stuck frozen forevermore as a seventeen year old. Clem, he provided a friend, but his true purpose was as the inside informer of demon activity in Sunnydale. Wesley, an hour's drive away and a font of knowledge and aid, a Watcher cum loving uncle. She had the team and she had the guise. As Celeste she could live a semi-normal existence, a reward that served as a way to protect her identity. She was still, five hundred years on, on the run from the Watcher's Council. They considered a slayer turned vampire as an abomination, unnatural.

So, here she was, a lady and Slayer of Renaissance England, in a nightclub in modern America. Brody smiled to herself at that, so much time and change had passed in her time on this earth and these humans had no idea. They would never fathom or grasp the realities of time. They would never see the world as she had and only an immortal could. The problems they worried over were mere trifles to someone who had seen wars, empires rise and fall. Yet, she was thrilled to be a part of this world because the burden on her shoulders was the lightest it had been in centuries.

Snapping herself out of the musing she was so prone to, Brody cast her eye across the club and saw one of Clem's floppy ears around a pillar. She smiled wider and rushed towards her friend.

"Ooof!" said a voice, and Brody looked down.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry." Brody enthused as she spotted the poor man she had sent flying to the ground. "I'm so rude, I was in a hurry, but that is no excuse! I beg your pardon."

The man, tall, dark and slim with a confused expression that looked to be permanent, shook his head at her and took the hand she offered. "It's okay, I'm a goof, and I'm used to it. And hey, I prefer to be knocked over by pretty girls than hulking idiots who'll probably demand I give them my lunch money."

Xander looked into the wide and concerned eyes of the girl who had sent him hurtling to the ground in disbelief, she was so lithe. He let go of the hand he realised he had held onto for far too long and reminded himself that she had to be only seventeen. 'Jailbait' he repeated over and over in his head. But, fuck, she was beautiful. More so than any human being he had ever seen. She had an angelic face that viciously contrasted with the flawless body decked in skin-tight leather trousers and a white (almost translucent) top that clearly showed two hardened nipples poking against the light material. Xander begged his body to behave and slowly realised that the girl was talking now.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a voice that was sweet and strong, a faint English accent showing through. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Why do people always ask me that?" He wondered aloud.

The girl smiled in amusement at him and it was unlike anything else in the world. The smile was gentle and honest but it crackled with sensuality. "I don't know…" she replied with a wrinkle of her brow and delight and mischief dancing in her eyes. "Might be the gawking and lack of response? But, what do I know?" She shrugged extended her hand. "I'm Celeste, and what name does my victim have?"

"Umm, Xander." he managed to say after a moment, as he shook her dainty hand.

"Well, maybe I'll see ya around, Umm Xander." She winked and before he knew it had walked away.

Xander stood there, awestruck in her wake. He blinked twice and laughed. "Ha, she made a funny."

Brody continued on towards Clem, 'Strange man', she thought of Xander. She became aware that Clem was not alone and could feel her shyness erupt once more. Her cheeks stained a light, light pink; for she was a half-breed of a half-breed, she retained some of the human qualities of her life that tangled with her vampiric nature.

"There she is." she heard Clem say as she got closer. "Hey, Spike." Clem was saying "I'd like you to meet Celeste."

Spike turned his eyes from the Scoobies, berating himself from being thrown by the sight of them. They were his friends; he shouldn't be intimidated by them. And if _she_ was here, well, he did not care. He had moved on grown up, he didn't care what she thought.

Also admonishing how rude he was being to Clem, Spike turned to meet this friend of his. His heart froze in his chest, every cliché came true, and he thought he was dreaming; it could not be real. Before him stood a creature to rival the gods of old, a creature he could spend eternity composing odes about. His hardened, cool, Spike façade broke down and for a moment he was William again. He gazed in amazement.

Her ivory skin reflected the light off its creamy surface and her honeyed-brown hair rested in silky waves around her face. Her features were immaculate, straight nose, wide grey-blue eyes, plump lips that seemed to always pout seductively. Everything about her was beautiful; her delicate collar bones, the top of her ear that peeked from her hair, her pale throat. Spike yearned to hold her, his heart fell into worshipful love and desire to be loved back swept over him.

He forgot all that he might have been saying and just stared. Celeste cautiously raised her eyes and met his gaze and it felt like his stomach fell out. Her eyes widened as she stared, her lips parted in wonderment and she moved minutely closer as if subconsciously.

Clem watched on with a smile at the enchantment between the two. "Y'know Spike…?" he said.

Spike failed to respond and Clem rolled his eyes indulgently. "Spike!" he called out.

Spike blinked and turned slowly as if in a trance, he frowned in annoyance and Clem could see that the young man wanted to be still staring. "Yes?" he asked of Clem, his tone slightly impatient.

"Celeste loves to dance, you should ask her to."

"Clem!" Celeste gasped at her friend.

"What?" he said with an innocent shrug. "You do!"

Wordlessly Spike extended a hand and Celeste took it while sticking her tongue out at Clem. She whirled gracefully into position in front of him, reminiscent of being a classically trained dancer. She rested with a hand on his shoulder and the other lightly on his waist. Although he was almost gagging on how shy he was, Spike could not take the distance and removed her hands. She looked confused but the confusion evaporated from her face in a moment when he gathered her close. He laid her hands against his chest and wrapped his arms about her. She sighed and seemed to melt with relief against him. The pair swept in an entranced embrace across the dance floor with more grace than anyone else in the place.

Xander was seated at the table talking with his friends, they were all flushed from the heat of the club and the excitement of their company. They were all laughing and chatting. Willow and Buffy had arrived moments before and Buffy seemed more relaxed than she had been in months, she appeared to be truly enjoying herself. He was overjoyed for her. Suddenly he noticed the girl, Celeste, from before. She was dancing, moving magnificently and hypnotically across the dance floor with a young man with bleached blonde hair and a long leather duster. He peered trying to see the man's face…It was the face of William, his friend, who was meant to be dead.

Buffy had been staring at the demon for a while; he wasn't causing any trouble so she was merely watching for the time being. Suddenly he was joined by a man, she could not see his face but he had bleached blond hair. Then they were joined by the type of beautiful woman that made everyone else disappear. The man and woman began to dance. She watched it all, and as she watched she saw something that she never expected to see; William.

Brody lifted her head from Spike's chest and revelled in how perfectly their bodies moulded. She had never felt this way before. She had always appreciated the beauty of handsome men but she never desired them. She never looked at a man and felt love blossom instantaneously in her stomach. But with Spike, she felt desire, she yearned to know him, she wanted to love him.

She gazed up at him and their eyes met again. And there it was that same feeling, that connection, that understanding. She watched as he tilted his head downwards towards her, he closed the small gap until she could feel his hot, sweet breath on her lips. She inhaled his smell; she could not put into words what it was like but only knew that it made her sigh and feel safe and warm. Brody licked her lips, unsure of what to do. So many years had she spent on this Earth and yet she had never spent time like this with men. She did not know what to do. She implored his help with her eyes and he smiled gently at her. He dipped his head the final distance and captured her lips with his own.

Her every nerve ending caught ablaze with a fire unlike any she had ever known. He worked his lips against hers, head tilted and lips moving softly. It was not enough and in response she moved her own lips. He was being careful with her, she could tell, worried about her innocence to this. Brody slipped her hands up, across his chest, to his shoulders and around his neck. She pulled her aching body closer to his and his arms tightened, holding her there so that her feet did not touch the ground any longer. She was unsure, but darted out her tongue against his bottom lip anyway. He opened his mouth to her and she did it again, this time moving her tongue into his hot mouth. He moaned as she danced her tongue against his and she shivered with delight.

Spike pulled back and Celeste's closed eyes fluttered open, confusion stained the stormy colour of her eyes. "Gotta breath" he said with a smile "And you're making me forget that."

"Oh" she let out like a gasp and blushed. She ducked her head and he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger, nudging her face back up. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and then rested his own forehead against it, staring at her and watching as her breath puffed out in pants.

"I think I might already be lost to you," she felt compelled to say.

"I feel the same," Spike replied, filled with a juxtaposition of joy and trepidation.

Spike's lips met Brody's once more, this time hungrier, more frantic than before. They were completely in tune to each other's rhythm; lips crashing and parting at the right times, heads tilting and rising to meet each other.

Buffy watched as William kissed the gorgeous girl and felt something that in no way resembled jealousy. Who was she kidding? She was so envious her veins felt ready to burst. And he was alive! How did that happen, how did they not know? Rage was birthed in her unlike any she had ever known and she stood abruptly from her chair. It fell with a clatter and chime of metal. Her fellow Scoobies called out to her but in a red haze she stormed across the dance floor towards William.

One moment Spike was kissing Celeste, her lovingly echoing that dance, and the next he was staring at an angry Buffy.

"Buffy?" he spluttered in perplexity.

Buffy stood before him and had a fistful of the back of Celeste's top. She held Celeste back from him and Celeste also looked bewildered. He felt his hackles rise. How dare she do that! "Let her go, Buffy…" he growled.

Celeste was visibly become more and more furious by the second. She grabbed Buffy's hand and leaned forward pulling the Slayer along with the movement so that Buffy was flipped to the ground. "Don't touch me." Celeste muttered darkly.

Buffy jumped to her feet. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"No," Celeste remarked "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" She turned to Spike "I'm going to leave; I have too much respect for myself to get into a skanky cat-fight. You wanna come with?" she proclaimed the statement loudly and clearly for Buffy to hear but asked the question quietly, timidly.

"I would love to" he beamed at her, and then he turned shaking his head at Buffy. He said nothing to her and took Celeste's hand. Then he whispered sadly "I'll see you around, Buffy" and walked away. Clem had already left so they walked out the door without looking back.

"What just happened?" Buffy pondered aloud as the Scoobies filed around her worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike followed Brody wordlessly through the night

Spike followed Brody wordlessly through the night. He held her hand tight as they walked through the cold, dark night.

"Wait" he said and cam to a stop.

Celeste looked at him in puzzlement, her head tilted to the side. "Yes?"

Spike smiled and removed his coat; he draped it over Brody's slim build and then took her hand once more. Brody glanced at the duster and was genuinely touched by the gesture, even though the cold did not bother her. "Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome." He replied hugging her body to his own.

Now that Brody was in this time and place, it suddenly seemed strange to her; the fact that before this day she had gone through a life of some five hundred years without so much as kissing a man. It seemed odd now, but before it had been a given. For her human life she had been a lady, someone to expect sexual relations to be a chore of marriage. That was the lot that women of her class had. Then when she became a vampire she felt no attraction for her sire. He had turned her against her will and she had slaughtered him in his sleep for it. After that she was so alone that she curled into a ball, she protected herself from the world.

By no means was she ignorant to the facts of life, but Brody had never before put this knowledge into action. It hadn't been an issue. She was still a Renaissance dreamer, she expected love and romance and intensity. That would have to come first before a man would ever be let close. And, despite those five hundred years she had not fallen in love once, nor even favoured one man particularly.

For some it would seem so strange, such a length of time without human contact, such a lifetime without sex. But the fact was Brody did not expect it to happen and then she had forgotten about it. It hadn't troubled her; it was just how her life was.

And now she stood, pressed up against her front door by the length of Spike's body, as he kissed her senseless. And senseless she was, reason had fled from both their bodies. They had not discussed this, it was merely happening. She reached behind herself and unlocked the door, never parting from their embrace. The door swung open and she manoeuvred them inside. Spike kicked the door closed with his foot and followed her footsteps as she backed through the apartment.

Suddenly Spike stopped, he moved his hands down to the backs of Celeste's thighs and wrapped them around his waist. "Where to?" he gasped as their mouths parted and she leaned her forehead against his.

"That way" Celeste answered, waving a hand behind her. Spike walked down the hall that she had indicated. "The door at the end," she murmured in his ear, now moving her lips to kiss his neck. He shivered as he lowered one of the hands that still held her in his arms, to open the door in front of him.

He took nothing in of the bedroom he now entered, just located the bed and aimed straight for it. Disentangling Celeste's legs from around his waist, he leaned over the bed and lowered them both down onto it.

Brody did not know what was coming over her but she felt a surge of empowerment akin to what she felt when she fought, raw power and adrenaline mixed in an intoxicating cocktail with her blood. She rolled her body so that Spike now lay under her. Sitting up slightly she wriggled her body so that her weight rested on his hips and looked down into Spike's eyes. Her hands had stopped and rested, splayed across his chest. She tilted her head questioningly and he smiled gently, nodded in response. Wicked delight lit up Brody's face, she had never felt like this before but she liked it. She deftly undid the buttons of his shirt as she lowered her face back to his neck. Brody nuzzled his throat before ravaging it with kisses and soft bites.

He clutched at her hair and held her head to his neck. His breath came out in unsteady pants and his body arched against hers. Spike sat up and slid out of the leather duster and shirt, elbowing them aside. Brody was moving now, trailing kisses across his face, ears, cheeks, nose, chin, eyes, briefly pausing at his lips before moving to his jaw and back down his neck. She lavished his collar bones and moved down still further, adoring his chest and kissing down his tautening stomach muscles. Spike groaned but flipped her under him once more; he wasn't allowing her to be ignored.

He gave her a stern look before he too descended with kisses across her body. He slipped his hands down to the hem of her top and she hurried to aid him, wriggling out of the loose material. Spike's kisses rapidly changed course, abandoning her neck for the moment her moved his mouth towards her breasts. He captured a nipple in his mouth and pulled at it gently with his lips and tongue and teeth. Brody gasped beneath him her mewls of pleasure becoming more frequent now. Spike moved a hand to the neglected breast and rolled the nipple between his fingers, pinching it softly. He kneaded the flesh and touched her all over; her shoulders, her beautiful face, her stomach, her curved hip.

Brody curved into his hands and whispered urgently, "Spike?"

Spike lifted his mouth from her chest and looked up at her. "Yes?" She looked at him shyly but couldn't seem to find the words for what she wanted to say. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded sharply, decisively, simply. Her hands moved between their bodies and dexterously she removed his belt from the loops of his jeans in one movement. "I know what I want."

His own hands turned to her leather trousers he undid the buttons and pushed the material downwards, once they reached her knees Brody kicked them from her legs. Spike sat up and removed his jeans, he watched as she watched him. She looked back up at his face and her expression was so innocent yet turned on that he felt compelled to kiss her fiercely. He felt love pour through her and into him, never had he felt loved like this. Never had he met someone who loved as passionately as he. He moved a hand down and slipped it into her underwear. As his thumb found her clit her eyes snapped open in surprise, then closed again as she growled in bliss.

'Fuck' Spike thought 'If I hadn't been hard already that noise would have done it.' He could feel how wet she was and feel it steadily increase.

"Stop teasing me," Brody panted. She moved her hand down and found that Spike did not wear underwear, as she did this she flipped on top of him and positioned him. She hovered above him for a moment, looking down at him. That tender smile broke across his face once more and that was sign enough, Brody lowered herself onto his erection.

Brody hissed as her maidenhead broke and Spike looked alarmed at the noise. Concern drenched his features. Brody's eyes relaxed from the screwed up shape and opened so that the stormy colour was revealed. She looked at him and beamed encouragingly at him. "I'm fine, better than" she promised as she began to move against him. She lowered her head as she began to ride him slowly and her hair brushed over his body. Spike now moved his hips upwards, in time with her movements.

It was sex unlike he had ever known it, they moved together at an achingly slow and teasing pace, and yet it was perfect. Brody's hand came to rest on his face and he held it to his lips in a perpetual kiss. Their eyes were trained on each other as the pressure slowly built in them both. Spike gripped her hip and held tight. This girl he had known not one day was connecting with him unlike anyone else, as he gazed at her he felt loved and adored. And in turn he felt love and adoration for the stunning creature above him. He ravished her face and body with his eyes, feasted on her glorious person. He could not believe how stunning and loving she was. Her every touch was like a prayer, soft and reverent, thankful and warm. Spike soaked in the scrunches her face made, the little noise that escaped her parted lips.

He could feel himself getting closer and wished her to come with him so he moved the hand from her hip back to her clit and rubbed it rhythmically. Orgasm crashed around him so fast he was caught unawares and he heard her follow him seconds later. Her lithe form sprawled across his chest and they lay in satiated stupor for a moment. Then Spike pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it across their naked bodies. Still linked he rolled to his side and cradled Brody to his heart, petting her tousled tresses, brushing the sweaty strands from her face and dropping kisses to her forehead.

With a contrastingly childish yawn she looked up at him with her soulful eyes. "My God, I think I'm in love with you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said simply, honestly. Their lips met once more in a timeless kiss and they fell to sleep, tangled, overjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, this isn't an actual chapter just a little comment. Thank you to all those who have been reading the story so far and those who shall do so in the future, I really appreciate your choosing my stories to read. The thing is; I would really like some reviews! Please, please leave me some comments! And feel free to check out my other stuff!

PS Sorry for displaying this as a chapter and not a chapter comment but I'm to busy to post right now! Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up!


	5. Chapter 5

Brody woke up to the sunlight dancing across her face, and thanked God once again that her vampirism hadn't stolen the sun from her. She stretched a little and rolled onto her other side.

As she opened her eyes she came face-to-face with a slumbering Spike. She stifled the gasp of realisation that whooshed through her and memories flooded back to her. With them she smiled and relaxed once more, she burrowed further into the blankets and just watched him sleep.

He was so very beautiful and boyish in his sleep. His mouth gaped the tiniest amount and he snored quietly. She giggled at the noise and shook her head indulgently. She pressed a kiss to his temple and climbed out of bed.

She picked up his discarded t-shirt from the ground and slipped it over her head then padded quietly across the room to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of panties and jeans. Pulling them on, she lingered in the door to watch Spike a moment more before heading for the kitchen.

Brody moved to the fridge and opened it; she looked inside and grabbed a pack of blood from the Butchers as well as a carton of cranberry juice. She placed them on the counter and switched on the stereo above the fridge before rummaging through its contents once more. As Sonic Youth's "Dirty Boots" sounded through the kitchen, quietly, she began to hum happily to herself.

She had piled sausages, bacon and eggs in her arms when arms grabbed her around the waist. Dropping the food, she turned to see Spike and smiled. She giggled and then looked down at the mess on the floor, "Aw, Spike, look what'cha made me do!"

Spike didn't respond, he just thrust the blood-pack in her face, "What the fuck is this?!" he growled.

Brody's eyes widened. "I can explain, Spike."

"Explain!" he exclaimed "Explain that you're a bloodsucker and you didn't tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Brody stuttered, alarmed by his darkened tone.

"What was this to you, huh? A game? Fuck the Slayer?" he demanded viciously.

"NO!" Brody protested, shaking her head fiercely. "I don't care what you are! I only want you for YOU."

Spike's expression softened and Brody could see that she was starting to get through to him. "Really?"

"Yes; really, utterly, truly, completely, positively, without any doubt!" Brody insisted.

"Well, tell me then."

"I'm 500 years old," Brody began "When I was alive my name was Broderique St. James, and I was a daughter of a lord during Renaissance England. I sat at royal feasts and attended the Globe Theatre when Shakespeare was still an unknown. When I was fifteen, I was called, father was a Watcher and he became my personal Watcher."

Spike's grip on her waist slackened even more and he moved to sit at the table "Shit."

"Yeah," Brody agreed with a nod. She leaned back against the fridge, crossed her arms, tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she continued, "The Master rolled into town when I was seventeen, and he took a special interest in me because I was half siren. He hunted me non-stop for half a year. Eventually, he caught me off guard and turned me. When I awoke, my soul was gone but I could not forget who I was. Even without it, I was still good. I was different to other vamps too, sunlight, stakes, holy water, nada effecto. The Master was terrified of me and disappeared, I never saw him again. Wanted to be the one to take him down, but at least the bastard's dead. Anyway, I went back to father. He knew what the council would do and I went into hiding in England until my last sister died. When my family was gone, I just wandered the Earth."

Spike stared at Brody "So your name isn't Celeste?"

"Nope, it's Brody."

"Oh. And you're not fully vampy?"

"Nope."

"But you still need blood?"

"A lil' bit."

"Oh."

Spike realised how utterly lonely Brody looked, he reached out a hand and pulled her down onto his lap. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled, relaxed by her presence.

Brody's body released all its tension as he held her and she felt tears of relief prick at her eyes. She snuffled as she laid her head on top of his.


End file.
